Long way to happy
by godessgirl05
Summary: Kouji's Long journey to happiness.


(A/N: This is a Takouji I do not own anything in this story except the plot)

KOUJI (Author's POV)

The rain pounded down furiously upon the frail form of a tall but terribly skinny pale boy. He looked to be about sixteen and he had piercing blue eyes and the longest and silkiest dark hair you could ever imagine. His clothes stuck to him as he trudged through the street on weak and aching feet. He swayed slightly and had to fight to keep his eyes open. He was so weak.

"Gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving!" He repeated over and over to himself through chattering teeth. The wind blew his soaked bandanna from side to side. Suddenly a bright light shown from somewhere behind him but he paid no mind to it though thinking that it was just another car passing by. Boy was he wrong.

TAKUYA (Author's POV)

It was pouring rain outside his living room window.

"Kuya what are you doing you invite us over and now all you wanna do is stare out the window?'' Complained Izumi one of his closest friends. She was a petite girl with the sweetest green eyes anyone had ever seen. She was wearing blue jeans over a pair of black boots and a green tank top.

"I'm sorry guys its just I have a really bad feeling.'' He said turning away from the window and sitting down on the couch next to his friend J.p. a tall boy with light brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing yellow shorts and a yellow shirt and sandals. Another boy who was sitting in the recliner turned to Takuya with a concerned expression, his short raven black hair falling into his eyes. He says, "A bad feeling about what, Kuya? ''. Takuya looks up from the TV screen and to Kouichi.

''I don't know, I just had this really bad feeling that something is going on...but I don't know what it is." Takuya replies, sorrow shining in his chocolate brown eyes. There was a moment where no one spoke, thinking about what the eldest of the group said.

"Uh well maybe its nothing...lets just um just watch that movie we rented ok'' suggested J.p. speaking for the first time that night.

"I don't know J.p I'm really worried...Kouichi, call Kouji and see if he's ok.'' says Takuya getting up from the couch to get the phone. J.p sighs and rolls his eyes while standing up following Takuya. Crossing his arms he says, "Takuya, what are you doing? He is fine. Stop fussing over him so much!"

''J.p. you don't understand I've never had a feeling as strong as this one. I have to see if he is ok!'' screeches Takuya tossing the phone to Kouichi for him to call his twin.

"Well what about Tommy you are not all freaked out about his Well being!'' J.p says stomping back to the couch in a huff.

''I'm not all freaked out over Tommy because he has no problem calling here if he's in trouble! If you would not have started being all mean to Kouji, then he would not have a problem either!'' Raged Takuya, upset that one of his friends was acting this way.

"Oh your just horny and you wanna know where your lover is.'' He snickered while putting his feet on the coffee table. That must have been the worse thing J.p could have said at the moment considering that Kouichi and Izumi had no idea that he OR Kouji were gay let alone that they were together in that way.

Izumi's eyes bugged out of her head and she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Kouichi on the other hand blurted out, "YOUR GAY!…Takuya you...Kouji...when...how...you...YOU SCREWED MY BROTHER!!!!!!"

J.p gulped and backed away from him, hiding behind Izumi who had fallen out of her chair onto the floor when Kouichi started his outburst.

"Yes, Kouichi, I'm gay...and your brother screwed me. He is gay too." Takuya spoke in a quiet voice unlike his own then he asked the question that seemed to still everything.

"Is that a problem for you?''

"...No Kuya, I'm sorry its not a problem for me I'm just shocked...Kouji tells me everything. Why wouldn't he tell me something like this?!'' Izumi picks herself up from the floor and slowly walks to Takuya.

''It's not a problem for me either. But why did you only tell J.p? Don't you trust us?" she asked quietly.

"No Izumi that's not it!...J.p walked in on us, that's the only reason he knows. HE ALSO PROMISED THAT HE WOULD NEVER MENTION IT AGAIN!'' Suddenly Takuya turned to J.p and screamed in his face, "J.p you promised. What is your problem? I can't believe you said anything. You know Kouji and I were gonna tell everyone when we were ready. How could you!'' J.p looked at the ground muttering a sorry. He glanced up at Takuya quickly.

"Sorry?...you say you're sorry?...sorry is not gonna change the fact that Kouji will flip when he finds out that everyone knows!''

"Don't worry. Kouji won't find out because we wont tell him. He wont get mad at you.''

''No, you won't tell him because I will. It will just be worse if he finds out by himself and I don't tell him. And damn right he isn't gonna get mad at me 'cause I didn't tell!'' Everyone was silent until J.p spoke again.

"Maybe I should leave. It's getting late. I'm sorry Kuya.'' with that, he gets up and collects his things and heads to the door.

"Yeah, you should be sorry. But, J.p., I should forgive you...don't go. They would have found out anyway. I'm sorry.'' Closing the door that J.p. opened, he pulls him back into the house. Kouichi walks over to J.p and puts an arm around him and leads him to the couch.

"Come on bud lets watch some movies," he suggested. Everyone agreed and sat down to watch the movie.

Still with Takuya(Takuya's POV)

During the night we all must have fallen asleep because I awoke to the phone ringing and bodies slung all around me. Then I thought of something...did I ever call Kouji last night? Oh god! No, I was so caught up with J.p. What the hell is wrong with me?! Jumping up I made a leap for the phone tripping over Kouichi–and ...Tommy?–in the process. My heart was pounding in my ears, that terrible feeling that something was wrong came rushing back full force I had to make it to the phone. Diving for it I blurted out a quick loud hello causing the others to wake with a start.

"H-hello?'' I asked the worry plastered in my tone. All I heard was sobbing.

"Hello?" I say again but louder. Still all I hear is sobbing.

"Hello! Kouji is that you?...Kouji listen please calm down and tell me what's wrong!'' By this time everyone had shot up to see what was going on.

"I-I-Its not Kouji its his mom...I'm sorry to call so early but is it possible for me to talk to Kouichi?'' she ask obviously trying to keep her composure.

"Yes he's right here, please hold on...Kouichi it's your mother." I say sadly handing him the phone. Kouichi took the phone silently and started calmly talking with his mother. By the end of the conversation he looked shocked and on the verge of tears.

"Kouji…'' was all he whispered before he broke in to hysterical crying. I felt my body go numb right then and there. Izumi immediately went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Kouichi returned the hug and then looked over at me. Getting out of Izumi's embrace he took my hand and lead me to the couch. Oh god this is bad I thought to myself as he took a deep breath getting ready to tell me something serious about his brother.

"Ok ,Takuya, look he is unconscious right now...but last night he came close to death...he was beaten his jaw was broken in two places and someone cut open his stomach and left him for dead. There are a couple other things wrong with him but my mother didn't say." he finished with his head bowed. Tears were steaming down my face and I also had my head bowed.

"C-can we go see him?'' I asked trying to hide my face with my bangs. Kouichi nodded once and headed for the door along with Tommy, Izumi, and myself. We were already at my car when we noticed J.p walking in the opposite direction. Puzzled Tommy calls out to him.

''Hey J, we can all fit in Nii-chan's car. You don't have to walk.'' not even turning around he replies,

"Pass, I'm not going thanks!'' I have never wanted to hit someone more then I did at that moment, but right now Kouji needed me.

---------------------------

At the hospital (Author's POV)

When the group entered the hospital they went straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I need to see my brother. I don't have the room number. Could you give it to me?'' asked Kouichi in rushed gasps as soon as he got there.

They stood there looking at us as if we had grown two heads then slowly she said, "Is it a family member?'' We stared at her, gawking at her stupidity.

"Yes ma'am he is my brother."

"Oh ok...um..." she shuffled through a couple of papers and looked back up at them. "Uh, oh yeah. Visiting hours are um...over?''

The group looked at her for just a moment and as calmly as possible Takuya says, "Listen lady its 8:00 in the morning visiting hours just started now give me Kouji Minamoto's room number before I take those stupid papers and shove it up your-.'' Takuya was cut off by someone calling his name from behind him.

"Takuya calm down. His room is down here. This nurse doesn't know anything, come on.'' They turned around to come face to face with Kouji's worn out father still clad in his business suit.

In Kouji's hospital room (Takuya's POV)

After being lead down a long corridor and into a very cramped room at first all I saw was a pile a white then after stepping fully into the room I saw him...there lying completely helpless hooked up to a million wires and covered in bandages his face was the only thing visible but was barely recognizable. The sight in front of me was just so much, I had turn around and walk right back out of the room. He looked so helpless and completely unlike himself. Kouichi followed soon after and took a seat next to me out in the hall.

"I can't believe that's Kouji in there. He looks like he is in a lot of pain...oh my god. Who would do this to him?'' Kouichi put his head in his hands and was quiet. There was a mournful silence until he spoke again.

''I don't know who did this to him but when I find out I'm gonna kill them!'' He said it with such venom in his voice that it ran shivers down my spine.

"You will do nothing, Kouichi, do you understand me? Your brother is the toughest person I know, and if they could do this to him, imagine what they can do to anyone else.'' Kouichi's father stood at Kouji's door with his arms crossed looking stern.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I can't take them because I'm not Kouji?'' accused Kouichi rising from his chair.

'' No, Kouichi, I have no doubt that you can. I just can't have another son in the hospital in that condition!'' Kouichi stood stunned.

''I'm sorry father. I never thought-'' Mr. Minimoto stopped him by pulling him into a hug and holds I'm tightly.

''Its alright just please promise that you wont get crazy and do something stupid because of this...alright?''

'' Alright I wont do anything, I promise." The conversation was interrupted when Izume came jumping out the room and hopped around us in circles.

"Uh, Z, the bathroom is that way," I said, pointing in the direction of it."

''No, you baka, Kouji opened his eyes!'' She exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly.

(A/N: well I've been MIA for way to long so here is my new story. "Ayame's Fight" is put on hold if you haven't already guessed)


End file.
